At the Council of Elrond
This is how we come to the Council of Elrond in Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Rivendell Lord Elrond: Strangers from different lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Elgar: to Ocellus A threat to the enemies of Mordor. Lord Elrond: Bring forth the Ring, Frodo. brings forth the One Ring of Power Mac Grimborn: So, it's true. The doom of Men. Boromir: It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Harry: Sorry? Boromir: Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Mac Grimborn: Hm. I say we give the Ring to Gondor. Elgar: Cool! We could use it against him! Porto: Good idea, Elgar. Then we won't have to worry about the Lord of Mordor for any longer. Strider: You cannot wield it. None of us can. Sora: Excuse me? Strider: The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master. Rygog: Pay no attention to this ranger, guys. Legolas: up This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. Mac Grimborn: gasps Aragorn? ''The ''Aragorn? Silverstream: So, ''this ''is Isildur's heir? Elgar: That's Arathorn's son. They say he'll be the new King of Gondor. Aragorn: in Elvish Sit down, Legolas. sits down Boromir: Gondor has no king. Aragorn Gondor needs no king. down Mac Grimborn: We'll just see, won't we? Gandalf: Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. Ecliptor: Agreed. Spike: That's too bad. Lord Elrond: up You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed. Ocellus: Who's got an axe? Gimli: Right here, lassie. Ocellus his axe Ocellus: Here we go. to destroy the Ring but goes flying back to the ground and hears Sauron's voice Lord Elrond: The Ring cannot be destroyed, Ocellus, daughter of Cloudshadow, by any craft that we here possess. Elgar: Well, we can take the Ring back to Mordor and cast it into the fire where it was forged in Mount Doom. Silverstream: gasps Elgar, that's not a bad idea! Who would've thought? Jestro: Uh, I don't know. Destroy it? Seems a bit...much. Actually, I think we should use it against Sauron. I'm with Boromir, Mac, Porto, and Elgar. Legolas: up Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed. Lance: Well, I say we use it against him. Leonardo: Come on, Legolas. Lance, Mac, Boromir, Porto, and Elgar have a point. We have to ''kill ''Sauron! Gimli: And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? Thomas: If we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what's his? Porto: Will you guys quit arguing before Sauron's power grows? Frodo: I will take it! turns to Frodo Frodo: I will take the Ring to Mordor. Astrid: sighs Thank Thor. Frodo: Although, I do not know the way. Mac Grimborn: We'll help you bear this burden, Frodo. Aragorn will protect you, by his life or death. Aragorn: You have my sword. Legolas: And you have my bow. Optimus: And you have our cannons. Hector Barbossa: And ye have our pistols. Starlight: And you have our magic. Rey: And you have my lightsaber. Poe: And you have our blasters. Lloyd: And you have our powers. Gimli: And my axe. Hiccup: at Boromir You should join, Boromir. Boromir: If this is the Will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done. Sam: Hey! out of the bushes Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me! Monstrox: Oh, boy. Guess we're involved after all. Merry: Hey! out with Pippin We're coming too! Mac Grimborn: After all, we do need a lot of people with intelligence on the quest. Lord Elrond: One hundred companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring. Elgar: "Fellowship of the Ring." I like that. Pippin: Right. Where are we going? looks at Pippin